


Eternal Partners

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Talking, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Philip buys some rings for himself and Shotaro.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Eternal Partners

Philip liked jewelry more than Shotaro. Between his hair clips and necklaces, he had a lot of options he already liked wearing.  
One day, Philip asked Shotaro what his ring size was. Shotaro answered, assuming Philip's obsession about rings would go away soon.

"Shotaro," Philip came over while Shotaro was typing a report.  
"What is it?" Shotaro asked.  
"I bought some rings. One is for you."  
"Okay," Shotaro needed a break either way.  
"This is mine," Philip set aside a box. "And this one is yours," he opened a box to reveal a ring with two purple Swarovski crystals on it.  
"It looks nice," Shotaro commented. "What does yours look like?"  
Philip opened the other box to reveal a green rectangular Swarovski crystal, which was his. "See?" he held the rings. "They fit together." The green crystal fit between the purple dots.  
"Interesting," Shotaro said as Philip gave his ring back.  
"Are you going to put it on?" Philip asked, putting the green ring on his left ring finger.  
"Yeah," Shotaro put his ring finger as well, copying Philip. "Anything else?"  
"When do you want our wedding to be?"  
Shotaro finally realized this was a proposal.


End file.
